LA MUERTE ES GANANCIA
by Batidep
Summary: Tres años han pasado desde aquella dolorosa separación en las escaleras: "Quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre"... Es la muerte acaso el final del amor? Pueden los muertos hablar, reír o amar?


Era la segunda vez que Candy se despertaba sobresaltada.

Llevaba casi dos noches sin dormir desde que había recibido la terrible noticia: Terry, su Terry estaba muerto. Nadie sabía muy bien como había ocurrido.

Unas semanas antes los periódicos anunciaban el próximo enlace matrimonial del famoso actor teatral Terrence Grandchester y su novia Susana Marlow.

Candy lo sabía. Era una noticia que llevaba esperando casi 3 años. Pero verla publicada le partía el corazón. Seguía diariamente la rutina que ella misma se había autoimpuesto para no pensar, para no sentir: hospital, apartamento, hospital, apartamento... En eso se había convertido su vida. En una forma automática de vivirla.

Pero un día supo habría algo diferente. El aire se sentía más pesado, el día estaba gris y frio, la lluvia amenazaba con caer pronto. Hasta los pájaros parecían no querer abrir sus alas ese día.

Y como de costumbre llego temprano al hospital y se sumergió el día completo en su trabajo. No estaba tranquila, sentía una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Y cuando al caer la noche y terminar su turno vio a Albert esperándola en la puerta del hospital con rostro sombrío, confirmo que algo malo estaba pasando.

-Qué sucede Albert? -preguntó con temor.

-Ven Candy. Vamos al auto -dijo Albert mientras el buen George salía del mismo para abrirles la puerta y retirarse a una distancia prudente.

-Que pasa Albert? A dónde vamos?

-Te llevaré a tu casa, pero antes debo darte una noticia. -tomó aire para seguir hablando. -Esta mañana recibí un telegrama de Nueva York.

-De... de Nueva York? Y qué decía? Algo acerca de la boda de Terry? Sé qué será en unos días, acaso quiere que llegues? Si es así es un irresponsable. Primero anuncia la prensa que será algo muy íntimo, que sólo familiares y amigos cercanos asistirán y ahora resulta que de último minuto quiere que vayas. Que se cree? Sigue siendo el mismo mocoso consentido que espera que todos hagan lo que él...

-El telegrama es de Eleonor -Albert casi gritó para hacerse oír sobre el discurso de Candy.

-De Eleonor? -preguntó sorprendida.

-Si. Toma. -le extendió un pedazo de papel que por su apariencia se notaba que aunque reciente, su contenido había sido leído muchas veces.

"Terry muerto. Entierro en tres días. Notifiquese a Candice White. Eleonor Becker"

Candy palideció. Aquello le parecía una broma por lo que no sabía si echarse a reír o a llorar.

-Candy, estas bien? -preguntó preocupado Albert.

-Albert, dime que esto no es cierto. Que es una mala broma. -dijo ella con voz queda.

-Candy... Dicen que fue una intoxicación alcohólica. Al principio yo tampoco lo podía creer. Pero logré comunicarme a Nueva York por teléfono y hablé con Eleonor. No me supo explicar mucho pues esta demasiado afectada. Lo único que pudo decirme es que el entierro será dentro de tres días pues esperan la llegada del duque de Grandchester que ya venía en camino para la boda de Terry. Candy? Candy?... George ayúdame! Candy se ha desmayado.

Rápidamente la llevaron adentro del hospital para que la atendieran.

"-Acaso quieres declararme tu amor pequeña pecosa?... Conozco un buen lugar para declararte, quieres venir?

-Terry...

-Una cuerda blanca se extiende en la noche como si tuviera vida y una mona aferrada a ella arriesga su vida.

-Terry, no es gracioso no te burles de mi.

-Candy, no quiero perderte. Quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre..."

-Ha reaccionado. -exclamó la enfermera que atendía a Candy.

Candy abrió los ojos y vio entrar a Albert a la habitación.

-Candy! -Albert respiró tranquilo -Que alivio saber que estas bien. Ya llamaron al doctor. En unos minutos viene a revisarte.

-No Albert. Llévame a mi casa. No quiero estar aquí. Tu sabes porque me desmayé. Quiero irme, por favor.

-Esta bien. Ponte tus zapatos y vamos.

-Hola.

-TERRY! -fue el grito que salió de su garganta, mientras despertaba sobresaltada.

Casi no había dormido. Y cuando al fin lograba hacerlo la despertaban. O eso creía ella. Primero fue un suspiro. Acaba de cerrar sus ojos cuando lo oyó claramente. Pero al abrirlos no había nadie a su alrededor. Y ahora esto, una palabra. Una sola palabra: hola. Que le pasaba? Se estaba volviendo loca? No. Estaba segura que su cuerpo le estaba cobrando la factura de dos días muy tristes. Había llorado mucho, casi no comía y mucho menos dormía. Así que eso debía ser.

Unas horas después iba en el tren rumbo a Nueva York. Al principio se había negado a ir porque creía que no era bueno encontrarse con Susana. Pero Albert la convenció de que iba por ver a Eleonor y al duque y presentarles a ellos sus condolencias por la muerte de Terry.

-No se vale, yo no la conozco. Dime como es? -dijo aquella delgada joven que quizas solo tendría unos tres años mas que él, de tez blanca y muy pálida, pero muy hermosa.

-Ya la verás. Tranquilízate. -dijo Terry.

-Tú estas tranquilo porque has estado con ella en estos días. Sé que solo han sido pequeños momentos pero la has visto. Dime, dime, dime, dime como es ella. -insistia la joven.

-No sé cómo he podido aguantar tu compañía estos días. -dijo Terry.

-Me aguantas porque beso bien. -dijo ella con sonrisa picara.

-Fue un beso, nada más un beso. Y sabes que es lo mejor? Que no me acuerdo de el.

-Hey! No desprecies mi trabajo. "Intoxicación Alcohólica" decian los periódicos. Acaso fue culpa mía que estuvieras en ese estado? Y lo hice en ese momento porque la verdad ya me dabas pena y no fuera ser que con tanto licor terminarás vomitando. Y allí si, ni loca te beso. Hubiera enviado a otro a hacerlo.

Terry volteo a ver a la chica, poniendo cara de arrogante y sonriendo de medio lado como sólo él podía hacerlo le dijo:

-Creo que ni loca hubieras enviado a alguien más a besarme.

La chica abrió los ojos tan grandes que casi se le salen y si hubiera podido sonrojarse, lo hubiera hecho.

Terry ni en sus mas locos sueños se pudo imaginar que la muerte fuera así. Joven, divertida y un poco insoportable. Ella le había explicado que ella no era la Muerte. Ella era sólo una joven empleada de la Muerte. Que habían muchos más como ella pues la jefa no tenía tiempo para estar en todos lados. -La verdad es que tiempo si tiene, pero hay rumores que dicen que ella se ha enamorado. Que la Muerte estuvo a punto de besar a un hombre y al final se arrepintió y que ahora tiene un romance con él. Dicen que ella tambien puede besar sin matar. Pero yo no me creo esa historia de "la Muerte enamorada" yo creo que a veces se aburre o necesita vacaciones y por eso nos contrata. -había dicho la joven.

Y ahora estaban allí. Esperando el tren que venía de Chicago para ver una vez más a Candy.

-Mira es hermosa. -dijo Terry.

-Bah! No es nada del otro mundo, rubia, flacucha y pecosa. Mejor dime quien es el rubio que viene con ella? -dijo la joven mientras arreglaba su cabello.

-Que haces? Por qué te peinas? Cómo si él pudiera verte. -dijo Terry soltando una carcajada cerca de los rubios que iban pasando en ese momento.

Albert volteó a ver para donde estaban, pero tranquilamente siguió su camino. Candy se detuvo. Quien se reía? Esa risa era tan parecida a la de... No. Otra vez imaginaba cosas. Y caminó para alcanzar a Albert.

-No, nos ven. Pero mira que bien nos oyen. -sonrió ella con superioridad.

-Cállate. -dijo él. -Y mantente alejada del rubio.

Candy y Albert salían del hotel rumbo al cementerio. Habían estado recientemente en casa de Eleonor, donde Candy habia podido platicar con ella y con el duque de Grandchester. Ellos estaban enterados de cómo y por qué Candy y Terry se habían separado y le tenían un gran cariño a la pecosa que había enamorado a su hijo.

Al ir bajando las gradas de la entrada del hotel, un aire frío recorrió la espalda de Candy "-Ya es hora" ella se detuvo de pronto y volteo a ver para todos lados. No había nadie cerca. Por qué seguía oyendo la voz de Terry? Su imaginación le estaba jugando muy rudo. Aún se sentía muy mal y débil. No dormía y desde la noche anterior no había comido nada.

Al llegar al cementerio de pronto se sintió mareada. Albert la sostuvo a tiempo pues acababa de sufrir otro desmayo. Unos buscaban ayuda, otros corrían sólo para ver que ocurría. La gente se amontonaba alrededor de ella y de Albert.

-Espero que esta vez no me golpees. -dijo Terry al separar sus labios de los de ella.

-Terry?

-Bienvenida pecosa. Hace un par de días que te esperaba. -dijo él mientras la abrazaba y volvía a besar. -He logrado detener el tiempo para siempre.

Terry le explicó a Candy que la joven que iba con él era ayudante de la Muerte y que por cosas del destino era la encargada de la muerte de ambos. Así fue como Terry supo que unos días después Candy moriría y que él podía ser quien la besara para llevarla al mundo de los muertos.

-Que crees que digan? -preguntó Terry mientras mantenía abrazada a Candy por la cintura y veían a la multitud de personas que se habían reunido en el cementerio de Chicago para despedir a la joven enfermera hija del patriarca de los Andley.

-No sé. -dijo Candy. -Paro cardíaco quizás.

-Locura extrema sería mejor. Por qué debes estar locamente enamorada de mi para seguirme hasta después de muerto. -y Terry se hecho a reír.

-Eres un mocoso engreído.

Y juntos rieron mientras se daban un tierno beso.

-Ven. Ya vámonos de aquí. Podremos regresar pronto. -dijo él.

-A donde vamos? -preguntó ella.

-Alguna vez has estado en París?

Y caminaron juntos de la mano por el sendero que conducía hacia la salida del cementerio.

A lo lejos otra joven pareja los observaba alejarse.

-Hacen una linda pareja. -dijo ella. -Fue más fácil así. Hacerle creer que yo no era la Muerte fue lo mejor. Porque de otra forma me hubiera suplicado que la dejara con vida.

-Lo sé. Gracias por hacer esto. -dijo él.

-Se merecían estar juntos. Además me recuerda mucho a tu hermana Pauna. -dijo ella.

-Si, se parecen mucho. -dijo Albert -Lo que no me gustó es que tuvieras que besar a Terry.

-Era mi trabajo, además nadie besa como tú. -dijo ella.

-Te amo. -dijo él.

-Y yo te amo a tí -dijo ella mientras lo besaba.


End file.
